scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Heroes (Video Game Spoof)
Cartoon Heroes is a Video Game parody spoof to Sonic Heroes, featuring teams of eight superheroes on a quest to stop Team Rocket and their seven other villainous friends from taking over the universe. Neo Metal Sonic makes his very first appearance, and also joining the Cartoon Heroes are Mr. Conductors 1, 2, and 3, who are all here to see all seven Thomas Stories from the fifth through seventh seasons. Info * The teams divided groups are composed of Team Ketchum, Team Avalon, Team Nicktoon, Team Disney, Team Cartoon Network, Team Girl Power, Team Columbia TriStar and Team FOX Kids. Cast From Shining Time Station # Mr. Conductor 1 (George Carlin) # Mr. Conductor 2 (Alec Baldwin) # Mr. Conductor 3 (Michael Brandon) Heroes # Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny) # Puss In Boots (Eric Bauza) # Scott Summers/Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) # Terry McGinnis/Batman (Will Friedle) # Virgil Hawkins/Static (Phil LaMarr) # Richie Foley/Gear (Jason Marsden) # Jake Clawson/Razor (Barry Gordon) # Chance Furlong/T-Bone (Greg Berg) # Sakura Avalon (Carly McKillip) # Dulcinea (Jayma Mays) # Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) # Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Nicholle Tom) # Garnet Starr (Stephanie Morgenstern) # Alisa Grace Tempest (Jessica DiCicco) # Lena Boyd/Scarlet (Michelle Ruff) # Ruby Peterson/Amber (Susan Roman) # SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny) # Tommy Pickles (Elizabeth Daily) # Norbert Foster (Nick Bakay) # Daggett Doofus (Richard Steven Horvitz) # Ickis (Charlie Adler) # Otto Rocket (Joseph Ashton) # Timmy Turner (Tara Strong) # Dudley Puppy (Jerry Trainor) # Winnie The Pooh (Jim Cummings) # Todd Daring (Nancy Cartwright) # Kuzco (J.P. Manoux) # Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) # Kick Buttowski (Charlie Schlatter) # Penn Zero (Thomas Middleditch) # Randy Cunningham (Ben Schwartz) # Milo Murphy (Al Yankovic) # Dexter (Candi Milo) # Eddy (Tony Sampson) # Courage (Marty Grabstein) # Finn Mertens (Jeremy Shada) # Zak Saturday (Sam Lerner) # Prohyas Warrior (Kyle Carrozza) # Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) # Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) # Misty (Michele Knotz) # Buena Girl (Kimberly Brooks) # Mel Szyslak (Stephanie Morgenstern) # Lexi Bunny (Jessica DiCicco) # Kimiko Tohomiko (Grey Griffin) # Lily Parker (Alex Cazares) # Meilin Rae (Nicole Oliver) # Theodora Villavicencio (Annemarie Blanco) # Agent Jay (Keith Diamond) # Agent Kay (Gregg Berger) # Peter Shepherd (Ashley Johnson) # Alan Parrish (Bill Fagerbakke) # Jackie Chan (James Sie) # Uncle Chan (Sab Shimono) # Susie Feeble (Stephanie Morgenstern) # Malinda Doe (Jocelyne Loewen) # Tai Kamiya (Joshua Seth) # Mikey Kudo (Nicholas Royce) # Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) # Rick Wheeler (Greg Abbey) # Takato Matsuki (Brian Beacock) # Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn) # Speedy Cerviche (Rick Jones) # Guido Anchovy (Terrence Scammell) # Lincoln Loud (Colin Dean) Trivia * Absent: Brock. * Kimiko's outfit: from Master Monk Guan. * List of Levels: ??? Script * (We open this crossover with the Cartoon Heroes theme song) * Chorus: What goes up must come down Yet my feet don't touch the ground Seeing the world spinning upside down A mighty crash without a sound I can feel your every rage Step aside I'll turn the page Breaking through your crazy maze Like a laser beam my eyes on you Watch me rule the night away Watch me save the day Feel my storm is getting close Heading your way Cartoon Heroes Cartoon Heroes Bind you confine you defying your reign Cartoon Heroes Cartoon Heroes Setting the stage for a hero's parade I won't even hesitate A second left to alter fate You try to strike but a bit too late I got you hooked by my own bait Watch me rule the night away Watch me save the day Feel my storm is getting close Heading your way Cartoon Heroes Cartoon Heroes Bind you confine you defying your reign Cartoon Heroes Cartoon Heroes Setting the stage for a hero's parade You can bet there ain't no doubt As the words spill from the mouth of a hero I can chase another day Fight you all the way Like a hero And together we stand strong no matter how No one can bring us down... Cartoon Heroes Cartoon Heroes Bind you confine you defying your reign Cartoon Heroes Cartoon Heroes Setting the stage for a hero's parade Cartoon Heroes Cartoon Heroes Give us a reason we'll be on our way. * (We Category:Pikachufreak